


Joseph Seed collection

by Starseed (TangoDown1800)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/Starseed
Summary: My collection of Joseph Seed works from Tumblr





	1. What Did You Say? (NSFW)

You love Joseph, God knows you do, but these past few weeks had caused tension in your relationship, tension that may not be repairable. You fought almost every day and the fights were the only times you two actually spoke to each other.

Even at night, he rarely came to bed. You could hear him in the other room ranting or praying. The times you tried to comfort him and tell him to come to bed, he would snap at you or just ignore you so you gave up—going to bed and oftentimes waking up alone as well.

You wanted to be there for him, especially after his family had been taken from him, but he only shut himself away more. He went on and on about the Collapse that he was certain was coming now. He preached to his flock intensely, bursting into tears most of the time, promising to keep them all safe and telling them that they would all walk through Eden’s Gate together. You didn’t feel like you were part of that group anymore.

On this night, the argument seemed to last forever and he shouted like he never had before. You went on and on until you couldn’t anymore…until you said something that broke his heart in two.

“Maybe…maybe we weren’t meant to walk through Eden’s Gate together. Maybe you’re better off without me.”

Joseph had been walking out of the room but he stopped when you said that. You stared at the tattoo on his back then closed your eyes and turned away.  **“What did you just say?”** he asked. You weren’t sure if he was looking at you or not and you didn’t want to find out.

“You heard me, Joseph. This is not how its supposed to be so…maybe I’m not the one who should be by your side.” Tears rolled down your cheeks as your spoke but your words came out clearly. “Go with your people. Leave me here.”

The silence in the room was deafening. You hugged yourself, still refusing to look at him.

“How could you say that?” He was right behind you and it startled you to hear his voice so close. You had forgotten how light he was on his feet. You only shook your head but he grabbed your arms and turned you to him roughly. “Why would you say that?!”

“Because it’s how I feel…” you sobbed. “You don’t want me anymore.”

Joseph took your face in his hands forcing you to look at him. “Of course I do. We are destined to be together…forever.” He wiped your tears away and kissed you. You didn’t kiss back at first, keeping your arms at your sides. “You’re all I have left.” He pulled back to look at you. “I love you.”

You looked into his eyes and knew that he was being sincere. You finally kissed him, running your fingers through his hair until his bun came undone. He groaned at the sensation and spoke words that had your face heating up.

“I knew when I first laid eyes on you,” he spoke against your lips, “that we were meant to be.” He kissed your lips, your cheeks, your eyes, your nose. “When I kissed your lips for the first time…I could  _feel_ it. God wanted me to have you.”

“Oh Joseph…” Before you could say more, he claimed your lips again, his tongue finding it’s way into your mouth making you gasp.

“When you first gave yourself to me.” He kissed you some more, biting your lip this time. “When we first made love…” Your fingers were tangled in his hair now, not wanting to let him go. “Do you remember that?”

“Yes,” you breathed.

He took his glasses off and threw them behind him, his eyes never leaving yours. “I remember undressing you…” Slowly, he began pulling the sleeves of your dress off your shoulders and down your arms until the dress pooled around your feet. He backed away and looked you up and down slowly. You felt like this was his first time seeing you naked all over again. “I remember looking at you and thanking God for sending me my very own angel.  _My saving grace_.”

You stood there, unmoving, until he walked over to you and took your hand. He stood you in front of the bed and removed your bra and panties. Your hands found his chest and moved down slowly until you found the LUST on his lower abdomen. He closed his eyes and  _remembered._  He would never forget the reason for that scar. He was  _proud_ of it.

“I remember laying you down before me…” He laid you down and stood beside the bed removing his belt then unbuttoning his pants so that they hung dangerously low on his hips. “You looked up at me with those wide, curious eyes and I knew that I would never see anything as beautiful ever again.”

He climbed on top of you and kissed you hard, grinding himself between your legs. “How could you even think I would want to live without you?” He kissed lower and lower, his tongue teasing your nipples until you said his name. He sucked and bit marks into your skin, not ones of sin but of love. As he settled his head between your legs, he looked up at you and spread your legs just the way he liked them. His loose hair tickled your inner thighs and only heightened your sensitivity.

“I can  _distinctly_ remember the way you taste.” He licked you from your entrance to your clit, savoring the taste and the sound you made. “Like the sweetest milk and honey given to nourish me.” He devoured you, making sounds of pleasure as he licked and kissed and sucked on you. You ran your fingers through his hair, pulling a few times when the pleasure became a bit too much. He wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked, rubbing his teeth against it gently and you cried out his name.

Just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore, he slipped two fingers into you as he teased your clit. He stopped licking for a moment so he could watch his fingers slide in and out of you. He also loved to hear the sound it made as he fucked you. You could see his beard soaked with your juices and he licked his lips more than a few times to keep the taste of you in his mouth.

“You will never let me go thirsty, will you my love?” You shook your head and he dipped his head between your legs again, drinking you up. A few more flicks of his tongue against your clit and you came undone, holding his head in place as your rode out your orgasm. His fingers still moved within you until you whimpered and he pulled them out slowly.

He sat up and went to wipe his mouth but stopped as he looked at you. He crawled over you and kissed you. You sucked his lip into your mouth and he groaned at the sensation. The wetness on his beard left a mess on your chin but you would never complain.

He stood up off the bed again and removed his pants, hissing as they rubbed against his now throbbing cock. He kneeled between your legs then shook his head and laid down beside you. “I want to see you,” he said and you knew exactly what he meant.

“Yes Joseph.” You straddled him and he rested his hands on your thighs as you slid your wetness along his cock before lifting yourself up and letting him slip inside of you. You both cried to the heavens when you were fully seated. His hands left your hips to explore every part of you—every curve, every scar, every tattoo…especially the small one of his name that was etched across your collarbone.

“God made you just for me. He made you so I could worship you every day and every night for the rest of our lives.” He palmed your breasts and sat up to take a nipple into his mouth. “My angel,” he moaned. He put his head on your chest then looked up at you in awe, loving the faces of pleasure you made. “I love you,” he whispered, voice cracking.

“I love you, Joseph.” You rode him harder now and he laid down flat again, eyes rolling back. You reached between your legs and played with your clit though watching Joseph losing himself in pleasure was enough to get you off. He held back until you finished though, he always did. His eyes focused on you as he felt you tightening around him. You rested one hand on his stomach, tracing the scars there and making the same patterns on your clit. Yes, this was lust, but God would forgive you both. You threw your head back and came, taking your hand from between your legs and using it to keep yourself upright.

You leaned back, your fingers digging into his thigh as you rode him slowly now. His hands traveled up your stomach and around your neck and you could feel him throbbing within you. “Tell me,” he said. He applied just enough pressure to your neck to make you gasp.

“Fill me with your seed,” you said looking directly at him. “Let me feel you. I need you inside of me.” His hands left your neck and found your hips, holding you still as he let out a loud, trembling moan. His hips arched off the bed and you held on as he filled you. He pulled you down to him, his hips still jerking from his orgasm. He kisses you passionately and tears streamed down his face. You kissed them away sweetly and he held onto you as though you would float away if he didn’t.

“I need you. I’m sorry. Please don’t leave.” He whimpered and cried against your neck.

You sat up slightly and looked at him. His hair was fanned out against the pillow and his cheeks were wet and tinged with pink. “I’m not going anywhere. If I do, it will be wherever you go.”

“Oh, my love…” He touched you as if you would break it he was too rough. “Thank God for you.” You put your forehead against his and he sighed. “ _Thank God for you_ ,” he whispered again.


	2. Resist (NSFW)

You resisted.

Or at least you tried to. Joseph wanted to take your friends away from you and you just couldn’t have that. You had to save them. Joseph was angry but still pleaded with you, still wanted to  _save_ you even after all you had done. You had taken his entire family from him and he still had room left tin his heart to forgive you. You would never understand him.

You had him in custody but something didn’t feel right. All that kept echoing through your mind was ‘ _God will not let you take me_ ’ a sentiment he had expressed when you first met him. The next thing you know, your crashing into a tree and your world went dark. You were sure you were dead, you had to be. Joseph Seed would finally be rid of you.

* * *

You awakened and couldn’t move your hands. You were clearly sitting on the hard floor but where? You looked over and saw Dutch’s dead body lying beside you. “No,” you whimpered, pulling on the handcuffs. “D-Dutch?”

“I’m afraid your friend is gone,” Joseph said, walking into your line of sight. You tried to back away from him then remembered you were handcuffed.

“What have you done?” you cried, not caring how vulnerable you looked in front of him.

“I  _saved_ your life even after you took the lives of those I loved. I  _saved_ you.” He crouched down in front of you and you leaned away from him.

“My friends…Pratt, Whitehorse…”

“Gone,” he cut in. “I saved you and only you. You’re all I have left,” he said sadly.

“You should have let me die.” You sniffled and wiped your eyes on your sleeve.

“You’re right. I should kill you for what you’ve done but,” he reached out to touch you and you let him, “Like I said, you’re the only family I have left.” His touch was comforting like you expected it to be. Even when he wrapped his hands around your throat, you didn’t move away or try to push him off. You just…let him.

“You should hate me, Joseph.” He had every right to. You had taken everything he built up and destroyed, taking his family away at the same time.

“You’ve been injured,” he murmured, ignoring your comment. “There should be something here…” He stood, moving away and taking his warmth along with him. You could hear him rummaging through things trying to find what he was looking for.

“Joseph,” you called but he didn’t answer. He walked back to where you were and sat across from you.

“Keep still,” he demanded and you nodded once. You winced when he applied the peroxide to the wound on your head. You were ready to scream and tell him to stop but then he blew on it gently and the pain subsided. “Sorry.”

“Joseph.” Once again, he didn’t respond but continued to play doctor. “ _Joseph!_ ” You jerked your head away and his hands dropped to his side.

“What is it, child?” You could tell he was itching to tend to you but he was going to answer your questions first.

“Why are you doing this? I don’t understand. I don’t deserve your care or your forgiveness. Do you want something from me?” you asked and his eyes snapped in your direction. “I only meant…”

“I don’t  _want_ anything from you. I’m doing this because even the worst sinners need to be loved and cared for.” He lifted his hands to you again. “May I continue?”

You shrugged. “I guess.” He hummed as he tended to your wounds. If you moved or flinched too much, he would chastise you as if you were a child. You wanted to tell him to shut up but thought better of it since he was helping you.

“That should do it,” he said, a small smile on his face. “You will be sore for a time but you shouldn’t get any infections.”

“Thanks,” you grumbled. “Are you ever gonna let me out of these handcuffs?” He stared at you, distrust in his eyes. “What if I need to…you know?”

“You think you deserve to be free?” He stood up and sat in the chair across from you, sitting comfortably. “You might kill me as soon as your hands are free.”

“I am unarmed. You know that.” You pleaded with him silently but he only smiled, liking that you were at his mercy.

“We both know what you are capable of, deputy. You could kill me with your bare hands.”

You shook your head. “No. There has been too much death, too much loss. I don’t want any more blood on my hands.”

His smile faded and he studied you. He saw the tears in your eyes and how defeated you looked. You were tired and sad and ready to give up. If he tried to kill you now you probably wouldn’t even fight back.

“Do you have anything to say to me?” he asked.

You nodded repeatedly, sobbing. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He went to his knees from the chair and wrapped his arms around you. “Please forgive me…for everything.”

“Hush now.” He rocked you as you cried against his chest, his warmth enveloping you. “I am happy you’re here with me. I am glad that you aren’t dead. You weren’t meant to die, dear Rook. You will have a new life, a new meaning in the new world.” You hadn’t noticed him reaching into his pocket and grabbing the handcuff key until your arms fell free, numb against your leg. He lifted your hands to his mouth and kissed your wrists then pressed them to his cheek. “You are meant for more.”

“How do you know that?” you whimpered.

He held you tighter and pressed your hands to his chest. “I can feel it.”

* * *

Joseph explained how long you would be in the bunker and why. He expressed his thanks to Dutch who had enough supplies to last you both ten or more years. He told you that he had ‘properly disposed’ of Dutch’s body and you hope that meant something good. You were just happy there was a shower. That was where you spent most of your time.

“These clothes may fit you,” Joseph called from the other room as you showered. You had been in there for at least an hour. You eventually turned the shower off and grabbed one of the towels provided. You peeked around the corner shyly and heard Joseph singing to himself.

“Where are the clothes?” you asked and he turned to you but looked away quickly from your near nakedness.

“Uh…there.” He pointed to the clothes sitting on your cot and pretended to be busy as you grabbed them and ran back to the bathroom. The clothes must have belonged to Dutch’s niece, Jess. They fit you well enough. You were happy just to have clean clothes.

“I’m decent now,” you said as you walked back to where Joseph was.

“Ah…good.” He still wouldn’t look at you and you couldn’t understand why.

“Are you gonna shower?”

“In a moment.”

“Is there a reason you won’t look at me?” You walked over to him and put yourself in his way so he would have to look. “Don’t tell me it’s because you saw me in a towel. You walk around without a shirt most of the time and I’m not scandalized,” you joked.

He stopped what he was doing and turned his head slightly. “Please. That is enough.” He walked out of the room and your eyes followed, staring a little too long at his sinewy back.

You passed the time by playing around with the radio, trying to find any other signs of life out there. So far, you had no such luck. “Can anyone hear me? Is anyone there?” You repeated the same two questions more than you cared to admit.

“I think you should call it a day,” Joseph said without looking up from his book—The Book of Joseph, of course.

“Whatever you say,  _Father_.” You sat on your cot in a huff and looked at him. “Can you read to me?” He looked up from the book slowly and you shrugged.

“Do you mock me?” he asked, head tilted.

“No. I would like it if you read to me. Please.”

He nodded and moved his chair closer to your bed as you laid down and curled up under the thin blanket. He began to read to you and you could  _almost_ understand why people flocked to him. His voice was like honey, slow and sweet. He used inflections in all the right places and paused when he needed to. You eventually fell asleep to the sound of his voice.

* * *

You woke up crying and swinging at whoever was grabbing you. “Don’t touch me! Get off me!”

“Calm down, child. It’s me. It’s Joseph.” His voice floated to your ears and your eyes finally focused on the shirtless man holding you close. “Shhh, you were having a nightmare. I ran in when I heard you scream.”

You were drenched in sweat and tried to move away in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t wake me.” He rubbed your back in small circles and you relaxed against him. “I will stay until you fall asleep again.” He helped you lay down again.

“I’m all sweaty and gross,” you complained.

“Sweaty, yes. Gross, not at all.” His hand stayed on your back and you felt safe again.

“Sing to me, Joseph. Please.”

“What would you like to hear?” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear—it had become one of his favorite things to do.

“Anything…”

He began singing  _Will the Circle Be Unbroken_  and you kept your eyes on him as he did, joining in eventually. His voice faltered when he heard your voice chime in but he continued to sing, taking your hand in his. When the song was over, he still held your hand and you held his, never wanting him to let go.

“My poor Rook. My sweet, lost little Rook.”

You sat up and placed your hands on his chest the way he made you when he first took the handcuffs off. “I once was lost but now am found,” you whispered.

He cupped your face and brushed his lips against yours. “ _I found you_ …”

“Yes…you did.” You crushed your lips to his and he made a sound of surprise. He didn’t kiss back at first but then he ran his fingers through your hair and threaded them there, keeping your lips pressed to his. You climbed onto his lap and he gasped, taking his hands from your hair and sliding them under your shirt and up your back.

“No,” he whispered, trying to resist but still finding himself unable to keep his lips away from yours for too long. “We cannot.” He kissed you still, pushing his hips up between your legs.

“Joseph…” you moaned but he pushed you off him and stood quickly, turning away from you to hide the effect you had on him.

“No…no…” He shook his head and walked away from you, leaving you hot and bothered and…confused.

* * *

The next day Joseph wouldn’t talk to you. He wouldn’t even  _look_ at you and that was something you couldn’t have. If you were going to be stuck with just being one person for the next few years, you would need them to speak to you, to acknowledge your existence.

You made lunch for the both of you but instead of sitting at the table with you he picked up his plate and walked away as if you weren’t even there.

“Joseph. Talk to me please.” You followed him and he dropped the plate onto the table he was working at. “Would you rather I call you Father like one of your followers?” you snapped and he turned on you, making you back into the wall.

“You should leave well enough alone,” he warned. “You are…tempting me, seducing me. It’s not right.”

You laughed loudly, doubled over until you were in tears. “Really? Because of a kiss? Pathetic.” You turned and walked away to finish your lunch. You heard the shower come on and giggled. Guess he needed to cool down.

* * *

You sat alone in silence after finishing your lunch. You found his empty plate and put it into the sink for washing. The bunker was bigger than most but still small so he couldn’t completely avoid you.

He prayed quietly in the corner and you picked up on a few phrases here and there. “…lead me from temptation…” You snickered and shook your head.

“Is there something amusing about prayer?” he asked suddenly.

“ _Your_  prayer, yeah.”

“And what, pray tell, is so amusing?” He stood and turned to you. You tried your best to keep your eyes on his face.

“Am I a temptation, Joseph?” You met him halfway and stood in front of him.

He stared at you for a long time before speaking. “You have no idea. I should hate you…want you dead instead I just  _want_ you—the very woman who took everything from me.” He was close, too close. You breathed in his scent of sandalwood and something else you couldn’t quite figure out.

“Do you love me?” You had no idea why you asked that but he seemed to be so open and honest about everything else, you figured you’d try it out. He wouldn’t answer the question though. He only stared then closed his eyes as if he was praying again. “Fine.” You started to walk away from him but he grabbed you and turned you to face him again.

“I want you,” he repeated. “And you want me…” He smirked at your shocked expression. He wasn’t the  _wrong_ but you didn’t need to hear him say out loud. “I will kiss you and you will kiss me.” You nodded once and he claimed your lips, holding you tightly against him. He tasted so clean, so pure, you were sure you didn’t deserve it.

“ _Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth…_ ” you said against his lips.

“ _…For your love is better than wine_ ,” he finished, kissing your lips again and using his tongue to taste you. “God has given you to me. Let me have you. It will not be a sin for God has brought us together.”

“I am yours, Joseph.”

He cried out in relief, in  _pleasure,_  as he lifted you off the floor and carried you to the bed. You sat up and he stood in front of you as you traced the scarred LUST that had been carved into his stomach.

“And the young woman pleased him and won his favor…” You placed a kiss on his scars and his knees went weak. He took your head in his hands and made you look up at him. “May I?” He nodded and you unbuckled his belt. Your hands shook as you unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. Joseph grabbed your hands and slowed you down, helping you the rest of the way.

“ _You are altogether beautiful, my darling; there is no flaw in you_.” The verse flowed from his mouth as sweetly as ever and you sighed in admiration. He kneeled before you and placed kisses on your stomach then moved lower.

“Joseph!” you gasped. He pushed you gently so that you were sitting on the bed again. He still knelt between your legs, kissing each thigh lovingly. When his tongue met your folds, you clapped a hand over your mouth and moaned against it.

“I need to hear you, my love. Let me hear your cries of pleasure.” He sucked your clit into his mouth then pulled away. “Pleasure that only I will provide.” He dipped his tongue into you and groaned at the nourishment you provided him. “The sweetest nectar…”

“Please don’t stop…please.” He dug his fingers into your thighs, likely leaving bruises, and enjoyed you. He held you against his mouth as you squirmed and called out for him. His tongue drew small patterns on and around your clit and you thanked God silently.

“Let go, my love. Let go.” He could feel that you were close so he dipped two fingers into you as his mouth worked wonders. Every moan was a prayer, your gasps…a song. Your hips arched off the bed as you came against his tongue and he held you to his mouth, drinking you in greedily.

Your body twitched and your thighs trembled as you came down from the most intense orgasm you ever had. Joseph still knelt before you, licking his lips with his eyes closed. “Kiss me, Joseph.” He opened his eyes slowly and pushed you so you were laying down. He crawled on top of you and slid his tongue into your mouth.

“Taste the life you have given me.” He groaned against your lips and stroked your hair. “Would you mind…lying on your stomach for me?” You nodded and he kissed your lips before helping you turn over. He kissed up and down your spine and when you turned your head to look back at him, he kissed your cheek sweetly. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes Joseph.”

He lifted your hips slightly and lined himself up at your entrance. He gathered some of your wetness, enjoying the feel of it before sliding into you slowly. You tried to push yourself back against him to feel all of him, but he laid himself over you, his chest against your back.

“You are  _mine_ ,” he breathed, bottoming out and making you both gasp. “Oh, my sweet love. You feel like heaven…just like I knew you would.” He placed open-mouthed kisses on the back of your neck and wherever else he could reach then laced his fingers with yours as he began thrusting into you. You tried to move to meet his thrusts but his weight on you kept you pinned.

“Please Joseph…harder. Take me,” you begged.

He lifted himself off you and pulled out almost entirely before slamming back into you with an intensity that you weren’t expecting. He continued this way—pulling out and slamming in—until he felt you coming around him, your walls squeezing around him and almost finishing him off. He slowed down and laid on his side next to you, bringing you with him. He lifted your leg carefully and set it on his own as he pressed into you again, biting down on your shoulder.

The cot squeaked dangerously as he made love to you, making sure you felt every inch. Some of his hair had come loose from his bun and tickled your neck and face as he whispered praises in your ear, nibbling and licking when he could.

His thrusts became wilder, rougher and he dug his fingers into your thigh before sliding his hand between your legs. “May I?” he asked in a trembling voice.

“Yes…please.” You cried out as he played with your clit and continued his rough thrusting. You wanted nothing more at that moment than for him to fill you with his essence.

He sucked a mark into your neck then spoke. “ _Arise, my darling, my beautiful one, come with me._ ” He whimpered a few more words to you before his hips stopped moving and he moaned loudly as he filled you. His body trembled as he held you close, his hips jerking slightly as he finally finished filling you with his seed. He teased your clit lazily to give you that final push over the edge and your reached back to throw your arm around his neck. He hissed against your ear as you tightened around him when you came. You sang his name like a hymn and he praised you quietly.

He stayed inside you, savoring your warmth as you savored his. In time, you both caught your breaths and your heartbeats slowed to normal, you could feel his against your back. He drew lazy circles against your sticky, sweaty skin, kissing the back of your neck every now and again.

“Joseph…”

“Yes. Yes, I do,” he answered before you could even ask. “I was always meant to love you.” You turned to him and smoothed his hair out of his face. “ _Above all, love each other deeply…”_

 _“…because love covers over a multitude of sins_ ,” you finished.


	3. Temptation (NSFW)

God tested Joseph every day of his life and today was no different. It had been almost two weeks since the collapse and being in such close proximity to the deputy had been a real test of his strength—a test that he was failing.

There was nowhere for him to escape to. She was everywhere—her scent, her voice, her body… _everything_ about her was tempting him. He watched her but she wanted nothing to do with him.  _Someday_ , he told himself,  _someday she will come to me_. Until then, he was plagued by his own fantasies. His favorite was the one of her giving herself to him. She would come to him in the middle of the night, already undressed, and beg him to claim her, to make her round with his child. That is what he thought of now as he sat on his cot, facing the wall with his eyes closed.

“Lead me from temptation,” he whispered even as he palmed himself through his pants. “I will be forgiven.” He pulled his erection out of his pants and wrapped his hand around it tightly, imagining the deputy on her knees, mouth open and waiting for him. “Yes, my sweet deputy, it is  _yours_.” He gasped and leaned back on one hand as he began stroking himself slowly.

The deputy had her mouth wrapped around his cock now, worshipping him with her tongue. “We will both be forgiven.” He stroked himself faster, his hips now moving in tandem with his hand. He imagined the deputy had stood up now and was straddling him. He helped her lower herself onto him and they both cried out in pleasure. It had been so long,  _too_ long, since he had felt the warmth of a woman.

He would fill her and really make her his. No one else would ever have her. He would look into her eyes as she rode him, he would pull her hair back so that her neck was exposed to him and leave his mark.

His hand moved almost too quickly now and he bit his lip to muffle the lewd sounds he made. He could only imagine the sounds she would make for him as she came around him, her walls squeezing him for everything he had. He could feel it,  _God_ could he feel it. It was time now, time to fill her wetness. His hips arched off the bed and he groaned loudly as he came, making a mess on his hand and the floor. In his mind, though, it was inside of her and hadn’t gone to waste. He stared at the mess he made and closed his eyes again.

“I will be forgiven.” He heard a sound behind him and turned towards the doorway slowly, but no one was there…now. Would God forgive him for that? He  _knew_ she was there, he knew she had been watching, and yet he continued. The sounds he made were for her and she came to him only to be stopped by the scene playing out in front of her.

_And he knew._

_Lust_ had been carved into him twice for past sins but this was the present and  **lust** was  _living_ with him now. He felt himself getting hard again as he thought about the way his name sounded on her lips.

_“Watch and pray that you may not enter into temptation. The spirit indeed is willing, but the flesh is **weak**_ **.** _”_


	4. Heated (NSFW)

She sat on the small bed and watched Joseph move from room to room, humming to himself. She had expected him to kill her or least hurt her after what she did to his family but here she was sharing a bunker with him. He spoke a few words to her but spent most of his time praying, writing, and singing. He would read to her sometimes with that gentle voice of his and she would hang on every word.

For the first few weeks, she hardly slept worried that Joseph may kill her but when nothing happened she relaxed. She was confused. How could this man continue to be so kind to her when she had taken  _everything_ from him? Surely,  _she_ couldn’t be the replacement for all he had lost. There had to be some anger, some WRATH within him towards her. She touched the scars on her chest absentmindedly as he walked into the room.

“Why don’t you hate me?” she asked, needing an answer.

He stopped what he had been doing to look at her. “I have no room for hate in my heart.”

“But…”

 _“Let all bitterness and wrath and anger and clamor and slander be put away from you, along with all malice…”_ She would usually roll her eyes at his use of bible verses for every little thing but now she just stared at him in disbelief.

She stood up and moved in front of him. “I want you to be angry, Joseph. Hate me. Hate me for what I did. Say you don’t forgive me.”

His blue eyes stared down at her and he wore a sad smile. “But I do forgive you. I refuse to lie.”

“I don’t understand!” Now  _she_  was getting angry. “Show me your WRATH for once!” His eyes moved to the mark on her chest. “Show—show me something.”

“I have. I’ve shown you how forgiving I can be.” His voice stayed even and he clasped his hands behind his back. She was going to have to take drastic measures.

“So, you’re okay with me killing your brothers, your  _sister_. You weren’t even able to say goodbye. I  _watched_  them all die. I watched the light leave their eyes. I heard them take their last breath.”

“Stop,” he pleaded, closing his eyes. His hands moved to his sides now and hung there limply.

“I killed them to get to  _you_. They died for you. You know what Jacob told me…” He held up his hand, signaling her to stop but she didn’t, “He told me he didn’t give a shit if he died. He knew the risk. He knew he would die for you…”

“I said STOP!” Joseph shouted and she watched the emotions on his face change—anger, sadness, regret,  _disgust_.

“There it is,” she said. “I know there’s more you need to say so say it, Joseph. Say it.”

He shook his head repeatedly. “No…no…I won’t listen to this.”

“Joseph, just…”

“How can I love someone so full of hate!” he yelled, his bottom lip trembling.

“Love?”

“Yes, that’s what I said.” He walked toward her and she moved away. They continued this way until her legs hit the bed and she fell onto it. “You want to know who I hate?” She nodded once and he dropped to his knees. “Myself. I hate myself for not protecting my family, my children. I hate myself for sparing you. And I especially hate myself for  _loving_ you.”

“But why…how could you…

“You—you remind me of her.” She knew who he was talking about before he looked down at his arm and traced his tattoo. “You don’t  _look_ like her, but you  _remind_ me of her.”

“You’re not making any sense.” She inched away, curling herself up on the bed. “You can’t love me.”

 _“We love because he loved us first…”_  He stood up and looked down at her, one tear making its way down her cheek. She sat up and watched him, tensing as he reached out and wiped the tear away. “I will never hurt you. I can’t lose you.” His own tears spilled down his face as he leaned over her on the bed. She didn’t move away from him, she laid flat and let him crawl over her. He nudged her cheek with his nose before kissing her, leaving her face wet with both of their tears. He pressed his forehead to hers and she cupped his face, her hands now stained with his tears. His hands lingered at the hem of her shirt and she nodded, letting him remove it.

“Show me, Joseph…”

He wasn’t sure what she meant—show her how he loved her, how angry he wanted to be—but he was going to show her. He had been holding back for so long,  _too_ long. He gasped as she pulled the band from his hair and it fell around his face. She ran her fingers through it, tugging here and there as he hid his face between her breasts. He finally sat up and took her hands from his head, pinning them above her head.

“I want to know you,” he told her, “Every inch of you.” She kept her hands above her head without him telling her to and he grinned. He traced the WRATH etched across her chest then kissed each letter, feeling her heart beat. “I want to see all of you.” He pulled her up to remove her bra then laid her back down almost groaning out loud at how wonderful she looked lying there, her top half bared to him. He took a breast in each hand and squeezed lightly, making her arch into him. When he took one of her nipples into his mouth, she cried out, struggling to keep her hands off him. He bit down and pulled until she whimpered then smiled at the teeth marks he left around her nipple. He moved to the other and gave it the same treatment, swirling his tongue around it to lessen some of the pain this time.

She looked at him as though she didn’t believe he was capable of  _that_. “I would like to touch you.”

Joseph knew if he let her, that would be the end of him, but he couldn’t say no to her. He nodded and she immediately flipped him onto his back, making quick work of the only clothes he ever wore—his pants. He was bared to her now and he looked at her, pleading his eyes and she understood. She removed her own pants and was now completely naked. He had to look away for a moment to regain his composure.

When she straddled him, the warmth and wetness from between her legs had him yearning for her. She kissed him passionately and he lifted his hips, searching for her warmth. “Not yet,” she said against his lips. She kissed his forehead, fanning his hair out on the pillow. “You are so handsome.”

“And you are beautiful.”

She smiled then kissed all over his face, moving lower to his neck then to his chest where she spent most of her time. Using her lips, tongue, and teeth, she marked him and made him hers. Every time she touched or mouthed at one of his many scars, he thanked her, he thanked  _God_. When she reached his LUST scar, he gripped at the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew that if she went any lower he wouldn’t last. He tapped her shoulder and shook his head then pulled her up so he could kiss her. He longed to taste her, to drown in her. She would quench his thirst and he would bathe in it like the River Nile but that was for another time. He needed to be within her and he needed her now.

“Do you truly want this?” he asked. “I can’t promise I’ll keep control of myself. It has been quite some time…” She put her forehead against his and lowered herself onto him, her body trembling against his. “ _Oh Lord…”_ he whispered, his hands moving to her thighs as she sat up.

“Love me, Joseph.” Her voice cracked as she began moving her hips on him and he dug his fingers into her thighs, sitting up just to hold her close. He met her thrust for thrust, looking her in the eye then resting his head on her chest when it got too intense. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head back so she could kiss him, gasping and moaning into his mouth. “I need…”

He flipped her over, bringing her hands above her head and lacing her fingers with his own. She squeezed his hands with every thrust, begging him not to stop. His thrusts were measured and even but as got closer to the edge they became erratic, his body taking complete control now. He could no longer think straight. The only thing that mattered was the woman crying out and squirming beneath him. She said his name so sweetly even as he  _fucked_ her into the mattress. He never liked using that word to describe what he was doing right now but it was the only one that made sense. He was fucking her and loving every moment of it.

“J—Joseph, I’m going to…” She let out the most beautiful sound he had ever heard as she came for him. For  _him_. Tears flowed from eyes as her body shook and spasmed from her orgasm.

“Do you want me to…”

“Yes please.” He shouted triumphantly as he let go of her hands and sat up to thrust into her properly. She traced the LUST on his abdomen and he brought her hands to his lips so he could kiss them. “We’ll start a new family,” she said, “Let me give you a family again.”

“Please…please…” He let out a sound almost like a roar and collapsed on top of her, each thrust pushing his seed deeper into her. She held him as he caught his breath, his head against her bosom. He eventually slipped out of her and laid beside her, his hand resting on her stomach and their legs tangled together. “Did you really mean it?” he asked, rubbing her stomach softly. She nodded and closed her eyes, curling up against him.

That night he stayed awake and held her as she slept, his hand never leaving her belly. He prayed and hoped to hold a child in his arms, if God saw fit to forgive him for his past sins…

_“Children are a heritage from the Lord, offspring a reward from him.”_


	5. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *doctor is WOC

They had taken her against her will, saying they were sorry but they needed a doctor to help The Father because they just couldn’t lose him. She knew what had been happening in Hope County for a while now but she stayed neutral and kept to herself for the most part. Now she found herself sitting between to scruffy looking men with rifles sitting on their laps. The car was going fast, way too fast, she hoped she would make it to the compound alive. She prayed—she didn’t know to who, but she prayed.

The car pulled into the compound and came to a stop and she was pulled from the car in a way that had her snatching her arm away from the man. “I can walk,” she snapped. “You guys have rifles. Do you really think I’m gonna try to run?” She rolled her eyes and the men grumbled as they led her to wherever this ‘Father’ was.

She took in her surroundings as she walked surprised to find so many people that looked like her—brown skin, brown eyes…she just wasn’t expecting that to be sure. Most of them stopped and stared at her, eyeing her suspiciously. She didn’t blame them, she was an outsider and didn’t even know what she was about to see.

A group of people surrounded a small house and she assumed that’s where they were keeping the injured man.

“Move!” someone shouted. “She’s here to help Father Joseph!” The crowd parted for her like Moses parting the Red Sea and she made her way into the house. “Upstairs,” someone said quietly and she was quickly guided to where she was needed.

Upon entering the room, she noticed at least five people kneeling by the bed sobbing and praying, but they all stopped immediately when she walked in.

“Can someone tell me what happened here?” she asked, making her way over to this  _Joseph_. She looked around and they all looked at each other and avoided eye contact with her completely. “Ooookay…”

“Just…keep him alive,” one of the men said, dropping the bag of her supplies on the floor at her feet.

“Okay, well, everyone needs to clear out…” They all stayed where they were. “Now.” They continued to eye her even as they were ushered out reluctantly. “Joseph…can you hear me?”

His eyes opened and immediately locked with hers. “Yes. Who are you?”

“I’m a doctor.” She got right down to business, surveying the wounds and blood loss according to what was on the sheets. “Are you allergic to anything?” she asked and he shook his head as she put gloves on. “In a lot of pain?”

 _“For it is better to suffer for doing good, if that should be God’s will, than for doing evil.”_ He looked weak but his voice was strong as he spoke.

She touched the larger gash on his side and he winced. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He looked at her and she shrugged. “Are you gonna tell me  _how_ this happened?” she asked then thought better of it because he would probably only throw another bible verse at her. “You know what, forget it. I’m gonna patch you up, okay?”

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“Don’t thank me yet,” she mumbled but his eyes were closed and his mouthed as though he were praying.  _Whatever helps him through I guess._

* * *

She made quick work of it and not once had he cried out in pain or cursed at her like some of her other patients. She placed bandages on him then stood, looking at her work. “There. Would you like something for the pain?”

“No, thank you.” He looked at her and saw her eyeing his other scars—the ones he purposely received…his sins. “You think I’m crazy. You think we’re all crazy.”

She removed her gloves and shook her head. “I’m not here to judge, I’m here to help.”

“What a kind thing to say.” He smiled weakly and she smiled back.

“Rest up, Mr. Seed.” She sat in the chair in the corner of the room with a huff, proud of her success.

“Please call me Joseph.” He looked at the ceiling then turned his head to her. “How did they get you here?”

“They had guns…very large guns. I’m smart enough to know not to fight men with guns. Besides, I kinda always wanted to see this place…to see what you are doing.” She was an honest woman and she felt no need to lie now.

“And what do you think?”

“Its…different. I  _understand_ what you want to do, what you’re trying to do but the way you’re carrying it out…” Her words trailed off and she shook her head. “The things I’ve heard…”

“I know what outsiders say about us but now you can decide for yourself.”

“You-you should get some rest.”

“Are you a Christian woman, doctor?” Joseph asked and she hesitated. When was the last time she stepped foot in a church, prayed, confessed?

“I…don’t know.” His piercing stare forced her to look away and shift in her seat.

“Well, you’re a good person. You just helped me even after hearing all sorts of horrible things about me.”

“I’m a doctor, Mr. Seed. It’s my job to help people even the bad ones.”

“Joseph…remember?” He opened his mouth to speak again but the door opened and he turned his head towards the sound.

“Father? You’re okay!” a cultist exclaimed and others began flooding into the room. The doctor tried to speak up and tell them to let him rest but decided to sit there quietly.

“Yes, my children I am fine.” He turned to the doctor and she smiled awkwardly. “Thanks to you.” The cultists turned to her and thanked her, blessed her for saving their Father.

“I’m just…doing my job.” She wanted to ask when she’d be able to leave but instead sat quietly in the corner until everyone left. She stood to leave too but was stopped by Joseph’s tired voice floating to her ears.

“You’re leaving?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Just stretching my legs. I’ll be back to check on you in a bit. Get some sleep.” With that, she walked out the small house and into what felt like another world. These people, this  _cult,_ had truly made their own community. If only they could do things  _legally_ and without bloodshed, maybe just maybe they would be more accepted.

“Excuse me, ma'am.” A man walked up to her and she tries her best not to look afraid. “You’re the doctor that saved the Father, ain’t ya?”

“I wouldn’t exactly say I  _saved_ him but I helped him, yes.”

The man dropped to his knees and kissed her hands, making her gasp and look around embarrassed. “Thank you, ma'am. Thank you and God bless you.”

“Oh. You’re…welcome.” She pulled her hands away and put them behind her. “There’s no need for that.”

“He’ll be okay, won’t he?” The man stood and she noticed the tears in his eyes.

“He’ll be fine.”

“And you’re staying, right?” the man asked excitedly.

“I-I don’t know about that…” Before he could say anything else, the doctor excused herself saying she had to go check on Joseph. She practically ran back to the house, closing the door quietly behind her. Joseph appeared to be sleeping and she was grateful. She wasn’t sure if she could handle those piercing blue eyes and angelic voice at the moment. She could understand why people hung onto every word he spoke and he hadn’t even said that much to her. She closed her eyes and rested, the adrenaline finally wearing off.

When she opened her eyes again, it was dark outside and she nearly panicked, not remembering where she was. She stood quickly and looked over at the bed to find Joseph sitting up and looking at her.

“You looked so peaceful. I dared not disturb you.” A tray of food sat on his lap and another was on the small table in the room. “Are you hungry?” He gestured to the other tray and she wanted to say no, she  _should_ have said no, instead she walked over and picked up the tray.

“Thank you and…sorry,” she said sitting down again. The food smelled so good and her stomach grumbled in agreement.

“Sorry for what?” Joseph asked, looking at her with  _those_ eyes.

“I shouldn’t have fallen asleep like that…”

“We all get tired, doctor. In your line of work, I suspect you don’t get must rest at all.” He closed his eyes and she assumed he was praying over his food so she waited for him to open his eyes to speak again.

“You’re right about that.” She smiled and he smiled back, picking up his fork.

“Please eat.”

And she did. They ate in silence for the most part. When he asked for her name, she gave it. When he made a joke, she laughed. She ended up moving her chair closer to the bed and opening up about things that she never would have with anyone else.

* * *

##  *********

She asked questions and he answered, never shying away from being completely honest. Joseph wasn’t aware of the effect she was having on him until she told him it was late and that she should go. He moved so quickly, he pulled some of his stitches and gasped in pain. She ran to his side immediately.

“Joseph, please be careful.” She helped him lay down, her hands as gentle as can be.

“You really are an angel,” he told her. He took her hands in his. “God brought you here for a reason.”

“Your people brought me here to help you.” She paused for a moment but didn’t take her hands from his. “I’ve been wanting to ask about that. Will I be allowed to leave?”

Joseph hesitated then gave her an answer. “You’re free to go whenever you like. No harm shall befall you…but I do wish you’d stay the night at least. You’re very tired.” He could see the gears turning in her head but she would agree to stay, he knew it.

“Just for tonight,” she said. The only things stopping him from lifting his hands to the heavens were her hands and how perfectly they fit in his. Another’s hands hadn’t fit in his this way since…

“I’m glad to hear it.” Just then, someone knocked and walked in and the doctor pulled away as if they had been doing something scandalous. “Please find a bed where the doctor can lay her head for the night.” She walked to the door and stopped.

“Thank you, Joseph.”

“I’ll say a prayer for you. Goodnight.” The door closed and he was alone. He usually liked being alone; he enjoyed the silence. Tonight though…well, he wouldn’t mind having someone to talk to. And there was only one someone he was thinking about.

* * *

***A FEW MONTHS LATER***

She had stayed. He doesn’t know why but she stayed and he was  _happy_. His solemn sermons were now peppered with little jokes here and there and laughter would ring throughout the church. It was like music to his ears but nothing could compete with how he felt when he saw her smile.

Yes, it had only been a few months, but there was something about her. He didn’t  _quite_ lust after her but it would be a lie to say that he didn’t enjoy the way the white dress she wore looked against her brown skin. He put himself in her path on purpose way more than he cared to admit if only to hear her voice and see her smile.

He was happy in her company and she seemed to be in his as well, but the feelings he began to develop for her were dangerous. He told himself he couldn’t have such feelings because he a family and his children to take care of but was that just an excuse? Yes. The real reason he denied his feelings was because she probably didn’t feel the same way. There was no way she could…not towards someone like  _him_.

He tried to come up with different reasons why he felt this way towards her. She helped him in a time of need—that was a good one, but he had been helped by many people throughout his life and hadn’t developed feelings for them this way. She was  _different_. Yes, but he prided himself on loving all people no matter what they looked like. No matter what reasons he came up with, there was always a way to counter it and Joseph found himself in a dilemma.

Maybe God was testing him. He had told her that God brought her there for a reason and she believed the reason was to help him—and it was, but what if it was to help him in more than one way. What if she was there to make him a better man. That still didn’t mean he should have fallen for her yet here he was, pacing the floor trying to understand his own confusing feelings. He would be late for his sermon if he kept this up.

A knock on his door stopped his pacing and when he opened it, he smiled brightly…the doctor,  _his_ doctor was in the other side.

“Its almost time for your sermon. May I walk with you?” Joseph had been surprised at how fast she acclimated to this community. The rest of them accepted her without question probably because she helped him, but she also had a way about her that drew people to her. He was the same.

They had more in common than they both knew and as time went on they would discover these things about each other. For now, he would be happy with the way she looked at him. He would be overcome with emotion when the sun shone behind her giving her the halo she so deserved. He would be happy as she held her hand out to him and he took it. He would be glad to walk into the church with his hand wrapped around hers. He was unsure of what place she held in his future but as long as she was there now, he was blessed.


	6. Can I Touch You (NSFW)

Joseph kissed you with a hunger that surprised you. He held himself over you, keep his hands on either side of your head. You needed him to touch you. You  _wanted_  him to touch you so why wasn’t he. You gasped and he slipped his tongue into your mouth and groaned into the kiss. When he pulled away you whimpered for more.

 **“Can I touch you?”** He looked down at you eagerly, his blue eyes trailing down to your lips.

“Yes, Joseph. Please.” You reached up and let his hair loose then ran your fingers through it making him sigh. “Touch me.”

He pulled away from you and pulled you along with him so you were sitting up. He removed your shirt first then your bra, stopping to admire what had been revealed to him. “You are perfect. Certainly created in God’s image.” He kissed you again then sat back. “Lie down for me.” You did as he asked and he slid your pants down your legs, leaving your panties on. He only stared between your legs and you squirmed uncomfortably.

“Joseph…”

“I feel like I am unwrapping a gift. I like to take my time.” He trailed his finger along the waistband of your panties. He looked up at you and smiled as you squirmed. When he pulled your panties aside to truly bare you to him, you turned away and draped your arm over your eyes. “I want to see you, my love.” He touched your slit lightly and you moaned, craving more.

He moved up beside you and looked into your eyes, swirling his fingers around your clit. He loved watching your reactions to him. He loved the sounds you made for him and only him.

You wanted to touch him. You slid your hand down his chest and between his legs but he moved away. “Tonight is for you.” You pouted and he pushed two fingers into you, making your mouth drop open. Your shut your legs tight around his hand and grabbed his arm. His nipped at your ear before whispering to you. “Open.” You spread your legs again slowly and he continued to work his fingers inside of you.

You could feel his erection straining through his pants as he pushed himself closer. “Kiss me, please.” The kiss was needy and passionate as you rode his fingers, holding his hand just where you wanted it.

“You’re almost there. I can feel it.” He took his free hand and ran it up the back of your neck into your hair. You pressed your forehead against his and he whispered encouraging words against your lips. He used his thumb to tease your clit and your body jerked against his, brushing against his erection. “Come for me, my love.” You moaned loudly and called his name as you came around his fingers. He didn’t stop until you were begging him for mercy and his hand was covered in your essence. Ever the gentleman, he pulled your panties back into place before bringing his hand up to his mouth.

 _“Drink water from your own cistern, flowing water from your own well,”_ he said before licking his fingers clean. You giggled shyly and ran your fingers through his hair.

“Isn’t that blasphemous?” you asked as he brought his fingers to your lips now. You sucked them into your mouth and he bit his lip.

“Not quite.” He took his fingers from your mouth and wrapped his arms around you. “How do you feel?”

“I feel…heavenly.” You stretched then tucked your head under his chin.

“As you should, my angel. As you should.”


	7. What Heaven Feels Like (NSFW)

You waited for him outside the church after his sermon like you usually did. The other members flooded out of the church slowly and you expected Joseph to be the last to leave but he didn’t come out at all. Maybe something was wrong.

You opened the doors to the church then walked in, letting the doors close behind you quietly. You turned to find Joseph sitting up on his podium, head down. He was either deep in thought or praying, either way you weren’t going to interrupt him. You sat down on one of the pews and watched him, hoping he was okay. You weren’t sure if he heard you come in and if he did he wasn’t acknowledging it.

Now you prayed. You prayed for him to be okay, for all his suffering to end. If only there was something more you could do.

“Are you praying for me?” Joseph asked quietly. You opened your eyes and realized he was looking directly at you now.

“I was, yes.” You stood and walked up to him where he still sat on the podium.

“You are so good to me.” He got down and cupped your face, leaning in to kiss you. He tasted of mint and something else you couldn’t quite put your finger on. Before you could deepen the kiss, he pulled away and traced your lips with his thumb. “So good.” He walked away and around his podium, putting his hands against it and closing his eyes again. “I’m going to stay here a bit longer. I’ll see you at home.”

“I want to stay with you,” you said walking over and kneeling in front of him. Your body was hidden by the podium and Joseph looked down at you. “May I stay?” You began unbuckling his belt and he placed his hands over yours.

“My love…we can’t do this here.” His hands shook slightly as you unbuttoned then unzipped his pants. “Oh…”

“No one will know,” you said, looking up at him innocently.

“God will,” he whispered, grabbing the podium as you squeezed him through his boxer briefs.

“Then we’re in the perfect place to atone when we’re done.” You mouthed at his covered erection and he nearly doubled over. “Read to me.”

His hands trembled as he opened the Book of Joseph and he began to read. His voice cracked and shook, his volume increasing when you finally pulled his erection free from his underwear. He tried his best to keep reading but when you wrapped your lips around him he called out and his hands flew to your head.

“ _God in heaven_ ,” he hissed. You moaned around his cock and his hips jerked, forcing him even deeper in your mouth. You traced the letters on his stomach then scraped your nails across it, making him fall onto his forearms on the podium. When you pulled off of him, he growled and looked down at you.

“You stopped reading,” you teased, kissing the head of his cock. He held onto your hair so you couldn’t move away.

“I’m a little…preoccupied. Please,” he begged. You let him slip into your mouth again and took him as deep as you could. “ _God…yes_ …”

You loved the way his thighs trembled, the way his calm demeanor was thrown to the wind. The sounds he made went straight down your spine and between your legs. He spoke to God but for reasons that weren’t so holy at the moment.

You could hear the wood of the podium creaking under his grip and that only spurred you on. You used your hand along with your mouth now and he moved his hands back to your head then lifted them to the sky.

“Where?” you asked.

“Right here. Your mouth,” he rasped. He slammed his fist down on his book and let out a long, loud groan as he filled your mouth. He breathed deeply as his thighs twitched and his body trembled. He tucked himself back into his underwear and pulled his pants up with shaky hands as you wiped your mouth. You bowed your head to pray but Joseph tapped your shoulder before you could start. “What are you doing?”

“Talking to God. Atoning.”

He shook his head. “Not yet.” He made you stand and walk over to him as he picked his book up and tossed it over his shoulder making you gasp. You almost ran to pick it up but he stopped you. “Don’t.” He lifted you suddenly and placed you on the podium.

“ _What are you doing_?” you whispered in a panic.

His hands trailed up your thighs, pushing your dress higher and high until your panties were revealed to him. “We should get everything out of the way before asking for forgiveness, shouldn’t we?” You nodded and he got on his knees.

“ _Oh God_ …”

He spread your legs then kissed up your inner thigh. “Will you quench my thirst, my love?”


End file.
